an DesirePotion's Assignment
by MysteryMadeMe
Summary: -complete- DMHG Hermione agrees to do her assignment with Draco on desirepotions, but ONLY to prove she is not scared..of course it doesn't end the way they thought it would.
1. prologue

**as all my readers know, this story got deleted. Well, I could write all dayto release my frustration about it, however, anger doesn't go with the outift I'm wearing. **

**I'm putting the story back on, but I'm not sure what if all the jokes and stuff will be the same, because I edited some on the site itself. However, now you finally get the chance to read the final chapter!**

**xxx**

**mystery**

* * *

Hermoine never had been so furious in her life.

Well, maybe except for the time that Ron got so jealous. Or when he accused Crookshank of eating his rat. Or..no wait, besides the point here.

Snape just declared a huge assignment on different potions. Which was bad by itself, but it got even worse when he announced the pairings.

She had to do her assignment..with **Draco.**

It was bad enough they had to share a Common Room because they were both Head's of their Department, but Hermoine had become very skilled in precisely avoiding him.

And that's why she had protested passionately and that amused the Slytherins as well as Snape even more.

"You will do what I tell you to do, Miss Granger." Snape softly said. "10 points from Gryffindor." Then he gave a narrow smile. "And 10 points for Slytherin, because Mr Malfoy is not protesting and I can understand _his_ issues with you.."

What pissed her off even more, was that Malfoy _smirked. At her._

* * *

Draco found her in their common room, furiously searching through books and notes, quills and ink everywhere.

"Granger, what are you doing?" He asked amused.

"Looking for a spell to curse Snape." She answered.

He chuckled, what made Hermoine look up.

"What's with the giggle?" She asked, getting suspicious.

"For your information, that was no 'giggle', it was a chuckle." He said back with a broad smile.

"I didn't know there was a difference, Malfoy, so would you please tell me why you did it, instead of your normal villian laughter?" She asked, visible worn-out.

"I chuckled, because you're too busy finding a spell to hex Snape, that you can't see that this can actually be used in your advantage."

He sat down on the couch, threw his legs on the table and looked at her, satisfied with her confused gaze.

"And how might that be, Malfoy?" She said in a sarcast manner. She threw her hair backwards to put it in a ponytail, which shortly distracted Draco.

"Err..as I was saying.." he recovered, "Snape likes me. I'm good at Potions. And besides," he leaned towards her to look her in the eyes, daring. "I'm on for a challenge."

Hermoine frowned. "What the bloody hell are you babbling about?"

"I suggest we do our Assignment on Love and Desire-potions."


	2. chapter 1

"Are you out of your mind?" Hermoine screamed.

"Our assignment contains tasting the potions as well, and I could never..oh my god, I'm getting nauseous."

She put her head between her legs.

"You're getting nauseous because you're getting to hysterical." Draco reacted.

"And because you're scared." He added.

Hermoine's head flew up like it was on a string. _Scared?_ She thought, _did that little ferret just said I was scared? _

"Scared? You're only right if you are referring to me being scared to touch you." She sneered.

Draco stood up and walked towards her. "Yes you are," he grinned broadly. "You're scared you can't manage, because Love and Desire potions are the most difficult area of Potions."

Hermoine turned red and stood up as well.

"Excuse me?" She said in a dangerous tone.

"You heard me." Draco showed his teeth in a battle of daring, attitude and manipulating.

"I, the best student of Griffyndor, am not scared, you little annoying.." she started.

"You're getting hysterical again." He said.

"You're the most arrogant person in the world and I can't stand you," Hermoine turned even more red, "and I hate Snape for making me do this assignment with you, but no challenge is too high for Hermoine Granger!"

"You're still hysterical." Draco said louder this time. "Should I get Madame Pomfrey?"

"Shut it, Malfoy." She said in his face.

They stood close to eachother, Hermoine looking up a little to Draco, since he was taller, Hermoine visible irritated and mad, Draco smirking.

"Don't smirk at me." Hermoine said, lowering her face.

"Why?" He replied. "Does it turn you on?"

"It will take a lot of Desire-potions for you to turn me on, ferret." She grinned.

"I guess we will find out during our assignment?"

Hermoine gave a scornful laugh. "Not a chance, Blondie. We will test it on ourselves with other people, _not_ with eachother."

Suddenly she got calm. Her faces turned it's normal colour and she wiped some loosened hairs out of her face.

"Fine, we will do Desire and Love Potions." She said.

She looked him in his silver eyes, warning him.

"But only, I repeat only, because I think it's a challenge. I will never, never ever ever, desire you, Draco Malfoy."


	3. chapter 2

"So you got her to do it?" Blaise asked, visible surprised.

"Of course I did." Draco replied, a little insulted that Blaise doubted him.

They were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, where Draco sat on the couch in front of the fire talking with Blaise.

Draco was slightly annoyed with Pansy Park right now, cause she kept staring at him

"Well, you've got to tell me how she reacts on the Desire-Potion. Maybe she turns into a Sex-Godess." Blaise grinned.

"Yeah sure, and I'm about to waltz in a dress with Potty." Draco answered.

Blaise smiled, taking a sip of his Butterbeer."

"You never know, Drace, you never know."

* * *

"Why on earth did Snape put you with Malfoy?" Ginny asked stunned.

"Probably just because you are Head-Boy and Head-Girl." Suggested Harry.

"Well, it sucks." Ron said. "Didn't you smash his head in the wall when he came in your Common Room?"

Hermoine grinned. "I was too busy searching a spell to curse Snape into a zillion pieces."

They laughed.

"What do you do guys do your assignment on?" Hermoine asked, very curious.

"Probably on sorts of VeritaSerum." Ron reacted, searching for his quill.

"Cough-boring-cough."

"Oh shut it, Gin." Harry said with a grin. "When you're in your sixth year, we'll come back on it."

"What are you doing your potion-assignment on, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Hermoine reacted with as much nonchalance as she could, "we haven't decided yet."

* * *

Deeply in thoughts Draco returned from his visit to the Slytherin.

Draco too wondered about the effects a Desire-potion would have on Miss Perfect/ Know-it-all Hermoine Granger.

He thought she would be really pretty if she did something with her thick bushy brown hair, but he wouldn't never think of telling her this.

He did noticed some improvement lately, she seemed to use a Straightening-spell or something. It was still thick, but no longer as frizzy as it was at first.

He turned his head and saw the object of his thoughts approaching their Head-Room as well.

He smirked.

"Evening Granger." He said.

She seemed to be deep into thoughts as well, and immediately Draco wondered if she was thinking of him.

What an odd thought, he thought to himself.

She looked at him and sighed.

"You scared me, Malfoy. And why on earth are you smirking again!"

Draco grinned. "Habit."

He let her go in the Common Room first.

"That's very gentlemen-like, and really not like you." Hermoine said, looking him up from head to toe.

"Are you sick?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sorry, next time I'll drag you in here unconcious on your hair."

Hermoine laughed.

_Oh my god,_ she thought, _the ferret made me laugh._

"Well, I'm going to bed." She said firmly. "Tomorrownight we will start on our assignment at 7 o'clock."

She turned to him and her deer-like brown eyes flickered.

"Don't be late, or we'll do it on something boring. Like Veritaserum."


	4. chapter 3

The next evening Hermoine sorted out the stuff she needed and got into the Common Room.

To her surprise and approval, Draco was sitting on the table, already writing.

"Oh my god," she grinned, "he's on time and writing. I must be dreaming."

He looked up and smirked. "Good evening, Miss Granger. You're 2 minutes late."

Hermoine threw her books, papers and notes on the table. "2 minutes looking for this."

She sat down and turned serious. "This does not mean I like you, Blondie, or that we will get _cosy_ making this assignment."

Draco smiled. "I didn't except anything else, Granger."

"First we should make notes on all the different Love and Desire-Potions." Hermoine said, sounding a little demanding.

"You are pretty bossy, you know that?" Draco said, ready for another yelling.

"And you are pretty arrogant." Hermoine responded calmly.

And that was the end of the discussion. They worked in silence, and all you can hear where their quills scraping over their paper.

At 9.30 Draco yawned. "Now, it's offically boring," he said, "I've been writing for 2,5 hours and I've never done that before in my life."

"For everything there's a first." Hermoine reacted.

She stretched her muscles and started organizing their notes.

Draco saw that her hair was messy, because she had the habit to go through it with her hand while studying and she had blushes on her cheeks. He tried not to pay attention to it.

"Hey Blondie," She suddenly asked, "whatever happened to 'filthy little mudblood'?"

Draco's expression froze for a moment and then he said simply with a cold undertone: "It got old along the road, nothing more."

Hermoine looked at him and immediately saw he was lying. She shrugged.

"I'm tired." Hermoine said, rubbing her eyes. "Then you should sleep." Draco replied dryly.

"You're smarter than you look, you knew that?" Hermoine responded with a chuckle.

Draco smirked. "Watch it, Bookwurm."

* * *

The next evening Draco was in their Common Room when Hermoine got out of her bedroom.

She tried to sneak out so that Draco couldn't make a sneering comment.

She saw Draco sitting in front of the fire, his hair wasn't as gelled as usual and fell tousled around his face. She liked it a little, but was still repelled by him, of course.

'You're wasting your good looks on Potty and Weaselby, Granger." He said out of the blue, turning his head towards her, putting down his book.

Hermoine muttered: "Shit."

She touched the straps of her black dress she wore in embarassement, she had hoped he wouldn't see her. However, he didn't sneer at all. He had just called her pretty.

A part of her felt flattered, since so few boys had ever called her good-looking. However, this was still Malfoy.

"You know what?" She said smiling. "I'm flattered that you said I look good but it doesn't change the fact that I really don't care. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrownight we'll start testing the Desire-Drops, Granger." He said, his eyes provoking. "I already got all the potions from Snape for you."

Hermoine felt her stomach shrink, but showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Fine." She simply said. "but I swear, I'll lock myself up in my room and tie myself down, before I get the urge to get an inch closer to you than I am now."


	5. chapter 4

_Oh merlin, I am scared,_ she thought to herself. Thousands different thoughts went through her head.

Harry and Ron would hate her if she goes through with this nonsense!

What if she couldn't control herself and jumped on the ferret? _Oh the shame..Oh the horror.._

Hermione wiped some loosened hairs out of her face and nervously looked at Draco, who was looking for the potion in some kind of box he got from Snape.

"Scared yet, Granger?" He asked, not looking up, still looking through all the different potions.

Hermoine immediately restrained herself. "Not at all, Blondie," she grinned, "Not at all."

"Ah! Here it is!"

He held up a little bottle with purple liquid in it. When he pulled off the cork with his teeth a pink steam came off of it.

"Well, it looks adorable." She said dryly.

Draco smirked. "And so will I, after you drank it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stop flattering yourself. How many of that stuff you might give me, you'll always look like a turd to me."

Draco gave out a laugh, which surprised Hermione. "Normally I would have hexed _you_ into a turd, but I'm in a good mood now."

Hermoine took a deep breath and watched how Draco put two little drops of it in the two kelks of pumpkinjuice that stood in front of her.

He smirked again.

"Stop smirking at me, you ferret." Hermoine mumbled.

She got the kelk and looked him in the eyes.

"Cheers." Draco said happily as he gulped down the mix.

Hermoine sighed and said softily: "No turning back now." Before she threw it down her throat.

"You're enthusiastic, Granger." Draco grinned. "I can only imagine what you will do with the stronger stuff."

As soon as she finished drinking it, she said in a hurry. "We'llbothgoto ourdormsandwritedownwhatwefeelandhowiteffectsus."

Draco smiled and grabbed her arm for pulling her close. "Relax Granger, nothing to worry about."

Hermoine looked him in the eyes. And for a moment, they stared at eachother.

"Thank Merlin, it's not working yet!" She grinned all of a sudden, getting out of his embrace and racing to her bedroomdoor.

* * *

Draco sat down on the couch and waited for anything to happen.

And it did soon enough.

Draco was getting sweaty at the thought of Hermoine in the next room.

He had shivvers running up and down his spine.

He saw pictures of her that he wish he didn't, because they majorly distracted him.

With every breath he took he saw Hermione, unbuttoning her shirt, going through her hair, biting her lip, and many many more.

He ran through his hair and started wandering around the room.

It was tantalizing to sit here and be powerless to do something about his desire. And even worse, it was Granger. He hated it.

Soon he laid down on the couch again. He wrote in shivvery handwriting 'Sweaty' on his paper, and after that he couldn't concentrate at all because he saw a sweaty Hermoine in his head.

All he could do was wait until it stopped working.

* * *

Hermoine wasn't doing any better.

She sat on the floor and wiped some perspiration off her forehead.

She saw very very inappropriate pictures of Malfoy in her head and that was why her cheeks were burning red.

With every heartbeat the pictures changed into another, Draco kissing her neck, Draco pulling her close, Draco touching her everywhere, and so on and so fort.

It was torture.

"Hoow, why can't I see him change into a ferret or something..?" She mumbled desperately.

_I will not go out of my room,_ she chanted_, I will not go out of my room._

But she kept on getting to the door but before she opened it she ran back and thanked Merlin for her strong self-control.

When her chanting didn't change any of the pictures and she still wanted to go and see Draco she tried chanting: "Draco is an annoying ass, Draco is an annoying ass."

_Oh great,_ she though closing her eyes and leaning on the side of her bed. _Now I see his ass._

_This assignment can't get any worse.

* * *

_

Hermione woke up, with her head on her bed, and her body on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. The clock said it was three in the morning.

She stood up and looked in the mirror. She looked rather normal, despite of her terrible hair. The blushes had faded and she felt no longer sweaty or weird. Even the pictures of Draco and his fine ass were no longer bothering her.

_His fine ass,_ she thought to herself. _that must be the potion talking_.

She unlocked the door and stook her head out.

She was pretty sure the potion had stopped working, but she was still a little worried.

When she saw Draco lying on the couch and she didn't thought anything but: "Good, Blondie is asleep and we're both no longer drugged." She stopped worrying and walking towards him.

"Malfoy, wake up." She said softly, leaning over the couch.

He grumbled and turned over, so he faced here.

"Malfoy." She said a little louder. He still didn't react.

"MALFOY! A HIPPOGRIF!" She screamed.

He immediately jumped up with his wand in his hand, looking around like he was some kind of Kung-Fu Warrior. Then he saw Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Woman!" He yelled with wide open eyes. "What is wrong with you!"

Hermoine started laughing. He looked ridiculous when someone scared him.

"Sorry, Blondie. I just thought I'd tell you that the potion's effects are off. So they lasted for how long?"

Draco sat down and ran his hand through his messy hair. "8 til 1.30 when I fell asleep. So probably around 5,5 hour?"

"Right." Hermoine sat down. "I'm glad it's over. I saw something's I really didn't wanted to see."

"No shit." Draco responded. "Let's test them on other people from now on. I didn't like to see you naked."

Hermoine looked at him furiously. "You saw me naked!"

Draco smirked. "I can't help it! It was the potion!"

"Oh really? Then why didn't I saw you naked?"

Draco pretended to think. "Um..maybe because you're a prude!"

Hermoine said through her teeth. "I am certainly. Not. A. Prude."

Draco grinned and looked satisfied with the effect his words had on her.

"Yes you are."

"Just because you're a Male Whore, that doesn't mean other people are prudes!"

Draco looked at her in disgust. "I am certainly not a Male Whore! I'm a womanizer." He smiled.

Hermoine rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and became calm. "Let's see what you wrote down." She bend over to the little table and read:

"SweAty." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"All you could come up with was _sweaty_?"

Suddenly she didn't remember whether she had wrote something down or not.

"Yes indeed, Granger." Draco said, trying to provoke her again, "Unlike you, I have feelings. And a sexdrive. You don't have lust, you have yearning for books, instead of a sexdrive you have Hogwarts: A History inplanted."

"That's it!" Hermoine had had it with him and wanted to hurt him everywhere she could.

Unfortunately Malfoy was faster and they started racing eachother around the room.

"You bloody annoying coackroach!" Hermoine screamed while chasing him into her bedroom, what pissed her even more. "Don't go into my bedroom!"

Draco stopped in the centre of her dorm and looked around. That gave Hermoine the chance and she jumped on him.

That caused Malfoy to scream something like: "Aargh!" before he landed with his upper body on her bed and the rest bumped into the wooden planks of her bed, with Hermione on top of his back.

"Ouch!" He screamed. "You insolent little bitch!" Hermoine laughed in triumph but that didn't last for long because Malfoy turned around quickly, grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed. He got on top of Hermione, who was wrestling desperately to get out of his firm grip. He grabbed her wrists and laid them next to her head, holding her still.

"You're gonna pay for this, you.." Malfoy started. But suddenly he saw Hermione gasping for breath before she closed her eyes.

Hermoine felt his hands on her wrists heating up and little electric shocks went through his fingertips through her entire body. She got goosebumps on her arms.

She opened her eyes again and when she only saw Malfoy, with an odd expression on his face, she saw the little blue sparks in his grey eyes for the first time.

Draco had felt it too. Her wrists were suddenly hot and he could feel the warmth of her body through both of their clothing. He suddenly saw how smooth her skin was, how brown her eyes were and he wondered how soft her lips would be.

He saw her biting her lip and unintentionally he let go of his arm pressure, so he got closer to that gorgeous face of hers.

"I guess the potion-effects are still a little working.." Hermoine said softly, visible dazed and her eyes looking into his.

"A little." Draco responded whispering.

And he let his arm pressure go entirely, so he could touch her lips with his.

A little desoriented Hermoine softly brushed her lips against his, before she realized this wasn't good enough.

Because Malfoy was still holding her wrists she couldn't grab his head to pull him closer, what at that moment seemed the most unfair thing in the world. So she lifted her head and firmly pushed her lips to his.

_So her lips are soft_, he thought, while nibling on her lowerlip.

_My god he smells good,_ she thought.

He let go of her wrists and immediately her hands grabbed his platinumblonde hair to get him closer.

Hermoine bit on his lowerlip, which made him moan softly. She draw circles on his chest with her fingernails and got rid of his shirt.

Draco started unbuttoning her shirt and Hermoine said softly: "I am so gonna regret this..."

He started kissing her neck and Hermoine turned to him and before she captured his lips with hers again she whispered: _"Tommorow morning."_


	6. chapter 5

Hermione curled up against the warm thing next to hers.

She woke up extremely satisfied and happy about something. She rubbed her eyes and while she lay there she suddenly felt the pressure of two arms around her waist.

She slowly turned around, scared of what she might find in her bed and looked right in the face of the _ferret_, still deeply asleep.

She started to hyperventilate as he yawned and without opening his eyes he grabbed her butt and pulled her closer.

She felt he only wore his boxers and as she looked down she realized she wore her shirt. Then she realized something even worse.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I slept with Draco Malfoy._

She slowly untied herself from his muscular arms and when he moaned she quickly got out of bed and just stood there, horrified of the sight of Blondie in her bed.

She got nauseous. Very nauseous.

_He looks adorable like this, though,_ a little voice said. _Shut up shut up shut up, you're still the potion talking. _

She felt the urge to kick him out her bed and than kick his ass but when she woke him up they would have to talk about what happened last night.

So she chose to run out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. Although the shocking truth had made her look slightly green, she still had a glowing skin and blushes on her cheeks. And she looked cute in his grey shirt.

_Yep_, she thought in another wave of sickness, _I definetily had sex with Malfoy. _

She paced up and down the room. The night came back over her in waves of flashbacks and to her horror Hermione also remembered she couldn't think of anything she had ever enjoyed more.

Not even reading the new edition of _Hogwarts: a History._

* * *

Draco was wakened by the sound of running water. Unlike Hermione he immediately realized what had happened and a big smile formed on his face.

She was actually pretty good in bed. He made a mental note to tell Blaise. He yawned and got out of bed.

He decided to piss Granger off even a little more.

* * *

Hermoine stood under the shower, furiously trying to wash off the night before.

So much for self-control, she thought in irony.

"Did nobody tell you you can't wash sex off, Granger?" Hermoine froze for a moment, and then screamed.

"Get out, you pervert!"

Draco grinned broadly and suggestively looked at his shirt on the floor. "Excuse me, but I've already seen all that."

He walked to the mirror and started brushing his teeth, while shaking his hips and doing weird movements with his arms.

Hermoine threw on a towel and got out of the shower as quickly as she could.

"Have you gone mad?" She asked angrily.

Draco mumbled something through the toothpaste, then spit it out and just grinned at her.

"So the potion did work..?" She asked, more to herself than to Malfoy.

"Good god Granger, you were in my shirt, I'm in my boxers, we were both in your bed, you have a flushed look on yourself, I just did a victorydance. how many more clues do you need!"

"But Malfoy, you hate me! Why are you so happy that you slept with me?" Hermione asked, in desperate need of some rational idea.

"Bookwurm get a clue of the teenage-boy, because it was good." He answered, gazing in her eyes. "We hate eachother, we hate eachother with passion, but that doesn't change the fact that last night was quite fun."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So we're still not _cozy_ or anything?"

He grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. "Of course not, Granger. That's what makes this so perfect. And with this assignment, Snape will get you a good grade as well. So you get good sex and good grades, all in one."

He turned to the mirror and started doing his hair. "You need to stop worrying, I bet you started hyperventilating when you woke up next to me."

Hermione turned red. "I did not!"

He turned to her and gave her an amused look.

"Maybe a little. Okay I did. I almost threw up." She confessed.

Malfoy started laughing.

"Well I'm going to shower and play some Quidditch with the Slytherin's." He said.

"Tomorrownight we will try a more innocent Love or Desire Potion, because I don't want you to hyperventilate two morning's in a row."

Hermoine gave him a scowld-look and replied: "I go to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ginny and Ron. You go break a leg"

Draco smirked. "I thought we were not getting cosy, Bookworm."

Hermione grinned. "We're not, Blondie. I was serious about the legbreaking."


	7. chapter 6

"Oh yeah," Draco did a little victory dance again. "I shagged her. And she was quite good!"

Blaise smiled, visible amused. "So that Potionthing is good."

Draco nodded enthusiastically before getting on his broom. "You get all sweaty and horny and all your thoughts tend to get visual..It's great!"

He played a little with the Snitch.

"Well Drake, I'm impressed. However, I can't see why you're getting all excited."

Draco chased the snitch a little. "I am not getting excited, Blaise. I just got lucky tonight!" He grinned.

"But come on, it was Granger!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yeah so! It was still good!" He grinned. "And besides, I think Snape never had such a good essay on Desire and Love Potions."

* * *

"Hermione, what did you do?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

They sat in some random coffeehouse in Hogsmeade, while Ron and Harry were drooling over some new broom across the street.

(AN: no idea if they have a broom-shop or random coffeehouse in Hogsmeade. But Boom! I implanted them)

Hermoine gave her a questioning look.

"You look awesome and may I mention satisfied," Ginny summed up, "you have sparkles in your eyes, a blush on your cheeks and I caught you several time first smiling than frowning and that over and over again."

Hermione looked around if no-one was listening and sighed.

She might as well tell it to one person.

"I'm doing my assignment on Love and Desire Potions." She simply said.

Ginny looked confused.

Suddenly it hit her and first she looked horrified, then she looked shocked and after that she burst out laughing.

"Merlin's beard," she said after cracking up, "so you got busy with Ferret?"

Hermoine got slightly red. "Yeah but I don't plan on doing it again, though."

Ginny grinned. "You look like it did you good, so why wouldn't you?"

Hermoine said with widely opened eyes: "You can't be serious! Who in the right mind would think of having another go with him?"

She didn't saw a horrified look appearing on Ginny's face and kept talking.

Of course it was the potion doing the job for me but still! I just have to strengthen my self-control and remember myself I'm _only_ doing this for good grades. I'm not sleeping with Malfoy again, how strong that Desire-potion might be."

She looked at Ginny, who still looked horrifed but now had a plastered grin on her face. "Hi Ron. Hi Harry."


	8. chapter 7

"Hermione, that asshole called you a Mudblood!" Harry exclaimed, his face equal to Ron's, which ment in complete horror and disbelief.

Hermione let down her head, so her hair covered her face with the expression of shame and guilt.

"He is unbelievably arrogant, which will only get worse now he has shagged you and he is mean and insults us all the time!"

Harry wanted to yell more but Ron took a seat, pulled him down on another chair and said softly: "Harry, go easy on her."

Hermione looked up, bemused to what Ron just said.

_Ron? Always-getting-jealous-over-nothing-Ron? This must be fake._

"A Desire-Potion is really strong and can make really strange things happen. When we were in Egypt in the summer before third year, Fred and George used it on some pretty and also pretty unreachable Egyptian girls and still have nightmares of the noises that came out the tent next to mine. The next morning the girls came out, yelling infuriated at the twins, cursing them in whatever language they spoke."

Ginny grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember that! That was pretty funny."

Harry seemed to calm down.

Hermione gazed thankfully into Ron's eyes and said reassuring: "I swear, I locked myself up in my room and when I thought it was safe I got out. Than Malfoy and I got into this fight and before we knew it we were..well you know.." She turned red.

"And the morning after..er..you know..?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned. "I started hyperventilate when I found out that Ferretboy was in my bed."

Ron and Harry smiled relieved. "Thank god, you're still the same." Harry grinned.

"Still," Ron said frowning, "I don't think it's a good idea to do this. I think you should do it on something else. Like our Veritaserum."

Hermoine turned to him. "And back out and let that bastard see I'm scared? Not a chance. I'm doing this assignment, no matter how many times I have to lock myself in my room, no matter how torturing or tantalizing it will be!" She said with not a twinge of doubt.


	9. chapter 8

"There is something wrong with this picture." Draco said with a raised eyebrow, the minute he walked into the Head Common Room.

Hermione stood by the table, without a sign of nervosity, there were two kelks on the table and a big red bottle with fury letters: _Tantric Tantalizer._

He walked towards the table and Hermione grinned: "On for a little challenge again, _Ferret_?"

Confused Draco looked at the bottle, at Hermione and back again. "What do you think you're doing, Granger? That is one of the strongest Desire-Potions Snape has. He warned me about this one, actually."

Hermione laughed. "Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco straightens his back. "Of course not, Bookwurm. I just wondered why you weren't."

"That's none of your business." She gave him the kelk and watched him as they both gulped down the fluid.

When Draco put down the kelk it hit him. "You're turning the tables," he realized in horror, "You're playing my role! Why would you do that?"

Hermione grinned broadly. "Because two can play at this game, Blondie. I'm gonna lock myself in my room again and if you looked in my kelk, you would have seen I drank way less than you did. So I won't desire you as much as you do me. Face it Malfoy, you're screwed."

And with that she walked to her bedroomdoor and got in.

In shock Draco looked at the bedroomdoor. Yeah, he was screwed.

Nervous he started to pace up and down the room. _What did Snape say again? Oh yeah, something about people gone mad by drinking this potion. _

He shivvered in horror.

Than he froze. He felt something sliding through his body. It felt pleasant and it was warm and made him feel all shivvery..and horny.

_Oh merlin,_ he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. _He got beat at his own game.

* * *

_

Hermione felt the effects as well but she had put a difficult spell on the door so she wouldn't get him open, no matter how badly she wanted it.

Right now she felt like it was the stupidest thing she could have done, but a little voice said she would be thankful in the morning.

A half hour past while Hermione got so hot she threw off all her clothes except for her jeans and bra.

_Strange potion,_ she thought to herself. _I gave myself less than Malfoy, but there's no reaction from him yet. Maybe it's not so strong after all._

She looked in the mirror and saw the little sweatdrops on her forehead again and the blushes on her cheeks.

She did not see anything inappropriate in her head concerning Malfoy though. _Thank the heavens,_ she thought

Suddenly she heard banging on the door.

"Hermione, open up! Right now!" She heard Malfoy scream.

"I can't!" Which was true, in her blurry mind she couldn't think of the reversing spell anymore. She felt like she was high or something.

However, she realized he had just called her Hermione. _That was just weird!_

"Granger, I'm not kidding! You have to open up!"

Hermione yelled back: "I told you, I can't!"

It became silent. Hermione was confused and gazed at the door.

Than she heard him scream: '_Bombario'_' She got down in a reflex and with that he blew her wooden bedroomdoor to pieces.

* * *

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" Hermione screamed, looking in horror to her shattered bedroomdoor. "You can get expelled for that, I think." She added in an afterthought.

Through the dust and little wooden pieces flying over the place, she saw his figure running towards her. He stood on the blown-up door and Hermione didn't think she ever saw something so beautiful.

His hair was a complete mess, his pale skin had blushes and he also had thrown off some of his clothes. He wore his jeans and his open school-blouse.

Before she could react he had walked towards her, grabbed her and pushed her against the mirror with his body.

Hermione could feel the heat coming out of his every pore and gasped for breath when his hand started caressing her neck.

"I want you, Granger," He growled, looking into her eyes with a passion she had never seen. "I want you so badly."

And it was true, he had never felt so stronly about it.

Draco knew it was the Potion, but her body simply called him.

When she felt his other hand caressing her side, the only functioning part in her brain fell out as well and with a sigh she started to caress his abs with her fingernails.

He lifted her head and pushed his lips against hers, capturing her in a passionate kiss.

Hermione could almost taste him. His fresh cologne, the smell of his hairgel and the smell of his skin.

She couldn't remember anything that felt better and she moved her hands to his shoulders, so she could take the blouse off.

Without letting eachother go they stumbled to Hermione's bed again, two times in one weekend.

They kept on kissing as Draco unzipped her jeans and she unzipped his.

Suddenly Hermione stopped and grabbed his head in both her hands. She firmly said to him: "Tomorrow morning I'll hate you again."

Draco looked at her and smiled: "If that's you're idea of surrendering I except it, Bookwurm."


	10. chapter 9

Draco woke up for some reason. It was way too early to wake. He yawned, mumbled something and turned around, opening his eyes.

He stared in the wide open eyes of Hermione.

"Aaah!" He yelled before falling out of the bed.

Hermione bursted out in laughter. "Never thought it would actually work on someone, but you are quite a chicken Malfoy."

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He said, furiously rubbing his head. "And I'm not a chicken," He added, "You're just really scary!"

"Because you shagged me again of course, Blondie!" Hermione reacted.

"It didn't turn out the way I wanted, plus I got stuck with a bombed door and you in my bed again."

He gave her a deadly glare before feeling on his head. That was gonna be a bump. She was going to get him killed at one point, that's for sure.

"Granger, it's 2:30 in the morning." He muttered before getting in her bed again. "Let me get some sleep."

Hermione raise an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I let you sleep in my bed?"

He grinned lazily, before fluffing his pillow. "One: you shagged me. Two: the potion's effects still cause you to tolerate me and Three..I'm way too strong for you to kick out of bed."

Hermione thought about that. "One: correct but I still loathe you. Two: the potion stopped working as soon as you rolled off me and three: err..well..you might have a point there."

Hermione growled a couple of insults. "Fine, than I go sleep in your bed."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Draco warned her, while she got out of the bed, climbing over Draco.

"I haven't cleaned the blankets once since I got here and since I'm such a _womanizer_, it might be not as clean as yours."

Hermione froze, her expression turned into disgust.

Now she had three options.

She could go to Draco's bed but felt a sickness coming up when she thought of all the fluids exchanged. She could sleep on the couch, which was absolutely horrible to sleep on. Or she could go sleep in her big, fluffy warm bed. With _Draco_ in it.

And so she grumbled: "Fine, but move over, you're on my side."

She wore his schoolblouse and it was quite cute.

"My clothes seem to suite you rather well, Bookwurm." He said before moving over.

"Well, they have to look good on at least someone on the planet." She replied, before rolling to the side, her body turned from Malfoy.

"You're getting an attitude, Granger." Draco teased, his hands cirkling on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, slapping his hand away. "God, why do you always have to be so bloody annoying?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Coming from bloody know-it-all Bookwurm."

Hermione didn't react.

"You always raise your hand in class, always know the answer to anything, always the bloody favourite of the bloody teacher, and always with the So-Called-Hero and his Sidekick! Now who's annoying?"

Hermione let out a scream of frustration before she turned around and rolled on him, pushed Draco into the bed with her body. He was to surprised to react. She looked him in the eye furiously.

"You always make sneering comments, you always know where to hurt people, Snape practically worships you and you're known as the Womanizer of the School, even though you probably have the tiniest heart of mankind, and most of all: you made me do this stupid assignment, so that I'm stuck with you, even in bed!"

Draco turned her over so that he was on top of her.

"Well, I don't pretend I'm such an innocent creature," He practically yelled at her, "I don't pretend to know everything in the world and I don't have schoolbooks as my only friends, except for Potty and Weasel. And most of all; I don't miss out on everything pleasurable in youth!"

He breathed heavily after his explosing, but guilt overwhelmed him when she looked him in the eyes with such a hurt exposed he could feel it. And Draco Malfoy doesn't _feel_ very often.

She didn't even react, which worried Draco even more.

"Granger.." He said, while getting off her, looking rather miserable. He didn't like her being quiet.

"Go away." She said barely hearable, before she turned away from him.

She lay with her head turned to the wall, and Draco sat on her bedside. He didn't knew quite what to do.

He moved towards her and layed his hands on her schoulders. "I'm sorry, Granger. I didn't mean to be so harsh." He said, surprised at his own words.

He felt her shivver when he touched her shoulders, but she didn't slapped him off.

"Please, shout at me, slap me or curse me, anything but this." Draco said, moving a little closer towards her. "I'm used to you, getting all hysterical and fighting with me over nothing."

Hermione sat up, still with her head turned a little. Her curls fell for her face.

Draco moved even a little closer, and after hesitating shortly, he moved one hand to hers.

"And I thought I would never see the day you made me cry." She said with a unsteady voice.

She turned to him, trying to make a smile but to Draco's horror he had made her cry.

_Crying women_, he thought terrified, _are the scariest thing ever created_.

"Well..er..I'm not good at this stuff." He apologized.

She sniffed. "Oh that's allright."

He looked at her once more, being so vulnerable in his blouse, which was way too big for her and with teardrops on her cheeks.

"Granger, stop it at once." He commended, but with a smile. He carefully wiped her tears away and started to rub her shoulders.

"Here, as an apology for my actions; a massage." Hermione started to laugh.

"A girl crying and you give her a massage? How can _you_ possibly be a Womanizer?" She said.

Draco started to laugh. "Now here's the Granger I know."

She grinned and than smiled at him. He looked at her, the way she drowned in his way too big blouse, her deerlike eyes still glimmery from the tears and her face only lit by moonlight. And then he felt something he never felt before.

It started in his stomach and moved up somewhere to his throat. He never realized that was what people called _tenderness_.

"Never thought I'd say this Granger, but I'm very glad you stopped crying and started smiling again." He said, before forcing a smirk.

She smiled. "You and your smirking."

She looked at the clock. "Well, our little fight made it three o'clock." She stated. "Let's go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

Hermione moved to the side of the wall.

"Can I still stay in your bed?" He asked, visible surprised.

She grinned. "Well, I figured I can't kick you out anyway, so I might as well admit defeat. And besides, you warm up my bed."

He moved under the blankets and looked at the door. "What will we tell mcGoganall about the door?" He asked before turning over to face Hermione.

"That you were in desperate need of a shag and I was the only woman in reach?" Hermione tried.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I could ever say a sentence with desperate, need, and shag to McGoganall so no, that won't do."

Hermione smiled lazily.

They lay both on their sides, facing eachother.

Hermione yawned and without realizing it she moved a little closer to him. "You know Blondie, I never thought I would find myself in a bed with you without being tied down or terribly drugged."

Draco smirked. "Me neither. However, the tieing down might be an idea we can use later."

Hermione managed to roll her eyes, even though she was getting very sleepy. Suddenly she felt a hand caressing her cheek, putting the curls behind her ear and softly touching her lips. It felt pleasant.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked, a little tired.

"I don't know, must be the potion."

_Oh god, I called him Draco, _she thought, before opening her eyes.

She looked at him and found that she liked the way he looked tonight.

She also realized they had concluded a short half hour ago, the potion's effect had stopped working. She decided to ignore that fact.

He looked her in the eyes, honest and almost sincere, although a part of her realized Draco Malfoy couldn't have it in himself to be sincere.

"You called me Draco." He stated, before he moved his other hand to hers and intwined his fingers with hers. Hermione's heart started pounding a little faster and the sleep seemed to fade away.

"Yeah, that might be the potion as well." She reacted. But she noticed that she wasn't really honest. A part of her was getting into this thing.

_Well thank god, I can still blame it on the potion._

He still caressed her face and with her other hand she started caressing his.

His eyes seemed to melt as she softly brushes her fingers over his cheeks, his forehead and touching his lips. Then he bit softly on her finger, which made her smile a little.

"Come closer." He whispered.

"Why would I do such a thing?" She replied softly.

"So I can kiss you." He answered, looking in her eyes.

_Fair enough_, she thought and moved towards him.

When his lips met hers it was totally different than their normal kiss. It was soft, sweet and with restrained passion. Not as hasty and hungry as usual.

He moved his hand from her face to her waist, while their other hands still laid intwined next to their faces.

She moved her hand that was caressing his face to his neck and played with his hair.

He softly sucked on her lowerlip before he moved his mouth to her jawline and planted soft butterflie kisses on it, moving to her neck and softly nibbling on her earlobe.

When he heard her sigh he knew she liked what he was doing. Something inside wanted to make up to her when he hurted her.

He unbuttoned his blouse, revealing the soft glowing skin. He planted butterfly kisses all over her body, while she still was playing with his hair.

He kissed her breasts, her belly, her sides, her thighs, which made her moan softly.

He smiled, he knew she wasn't used to waiting so long. When they had done it it had been quick, because the need to fulfill their needs was so strong.

He moved up to face her and she started to kiss him. But she did it just as soft and slowly as he had kissed her.

Her hands tickled his shoulders, moved to his chest and touched his nipples, shortly, before moving down and drawing marks on his abs again.

She could feel the reaction in his boxershorts when she started to caress his innerthighs and as he growled a little in her mouth she knew that he enjoyed it.

He moved his hands to her breasts, playing with the soft flesh and the nipples.

She started kissing his neck as well and he grabbed her by her waist, to move her closer.

"Touch me." He whispered, moving his hand down to his crotch. Hermione faced him, looking surprised.

They had never talked having sex the times before.

"Why are you talking all of the sudden?" She whispered back, sliding her hand down his boxers.

"Because I really want you to touch me." He growled.

She started to massage his lower area and Draco moved his hand down her panties.

It felt so different than the times before, he wondered. They were doing it so slow, so patient, so curious.

Hermione felt his touch and it still made shivvers go up and down her spine, but it was another kind of shivver. This wasn't having sex, this was making love.

She didn't had time to think about it, since Draco laid her down on her back and started a trail of kisses under her chin to her panties. "Take it off." He said.

A little scared Hermione did so and when she felt what he was starting to do she moaned in surprise and grabbed the edge of her bed. She never had such a good feeling before. Dazzling with desire she closed her eyes when he started drawing marks with his tongue. "Oh my god." She said breathing heavily.

Draco was good at this, he knew that. He wanted to make up for his mistake and this was the perfect way. She came so quickly, he was sure that she had never had a boy do this and that he was definetily a pro at this.

"You were drawing the alphabeth with your tongue." He looked up and smirked, before kissing his way up to her face. "That's from a Muggle-Movie!" She exclaimed, in triumph he had something to do with Muggles.

"A very good Muggle-movie I might add." He replied, still smirking. "Your bed is not as clean as it was now, is it?" He grinned.

She smiled lazily, then drew her arms around his neck. "I'm not interesting in cleaning-talk, Blondie." She nibbled on his lowerlip, before sliding down his boxers.

And so he made love to her. Although she knew he would never used that phrase, she knew he did. It was still passionate, but slow and not only for his own need to satisfy.

When he rolled off her, he put his boxers back on and buttoned up his blouse on her. She looked at him and he smirked lazily. "Goodnight Bookworm." He said, before slowly kissing her. "Goodnight, Blondie." She answered, noticing it started to sound like a petname.

And so they fell asleep again, but this time with legs and fingers intwined, their heads inches from eachother, close enough to kiss one another in their sleep.

Before dozing off he looked under his lashes at her and thought she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Of course, it would be the afterwork of the potion. But he was Merlin forbid.._happy_..happy to lie in her arms and happy to be with her like this.

Before she dozed off she moved a little closer to him again and she felt his grip tighening around her again. She decided she was okay with it. But it had to be the potion talking. She couldn't possible like it because he did it. No.


	11. chapter 10

A part of Hermione woke up at some point in the morning, but since 4 out of 5 voices in her head told her to go back to sleep, she did. She was still really tired, since she had been awake so long lastnight..a few more minutes would make no difference.._right?_

Draco felt Hermione curl up against him and automatically he put an arm around her. Lazily he opened one eye, but couldn't find a clock anywhere in the room. Ah well..he closed his eye.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Disturbed Draco opened his eyes, seeing Hermione in his favourite shirt, running circles in her room, her hands in her hair.

"You're acting ridiculous and rather useless, Granger," he yawned. "Come back to bed."

Hermione arched her brows so high, Draco was afraid they would get stuck in her messy hair.

"No you idiot! We're late! We are so bloody late!" She exclaimed, before finally finding her jeans under the pile of clothing. She pointed at the clock, while getting in her jeans.

"Shit!" He said before jumping out of bed. "Granger it's nine o'clock! I thought you were so punctual!"

"Well, I thought you were a natural blonde, so we all make mistakes!"

"Hey, I am a natural blonde!" He said indignantly, putting on his jeans. "how can you possible think I'm not a.."

"Get over yourself Blondie! We're LATE and we have POTIONS! Snape is going to kill me!" She screamed, trying to force her hair in a bun.

"Of course not, I just say.." He started.

"I said kill _me_, not you. You're his favourite pet, blondie!" She reacted, getting a bag. "Oh my god oh my god," Hermione interrupted him again, before grabbing all her books. "and I haven't got that essay for our assignment and it's due today, I was gonna make it yesterday but then you got mental and.."

"GRANGER, STOP IT!" Draco had grabbed her by the arms to calm her down. "I already made that!"

Hermione looked at him in amazement and then in joy. "Oh my god, I could so kiss you right now!"

Draco smirked.

"But I won't, because you're still disgusting." She added quickly.

"Come on, we have to go." She said grabbing her bag

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Granger, aren't you forgetting something?" She looked at him blankly.

"You're still wearing my blouse." He pointed out.

"Yeah so, it looks better on me than on you!" She replied. "And most of all, we're in a hurry."

"Bookwurm," he explained impatiently, "you can't possibly go out of this room in MY favourite shirt without whole Hogwarts knowing I shagged you. Don't be such a fool. Take it off and wear something else. That err..that little blue thingie over there."

Hermione looked at him in annoyance and disbelief before she grinned: "That's a bra."

Draco turned red. "Well..err..sorry about that. Err..well my point is you have to wear something else."

"Draco, there's no time for that," she said hastily.

Draco rolled his eyes, ignoring she called him Draco. He got to her closet, ignored the indignant 'Hey!' coming from her and threw her a white blouse of her own.

"Fine, you little dictator!" She yelled at him before getting out of the big blouse of Draco and putting on her own.

"Now, let's go!"

* * *

"I still can't believe Snape let us go so easily." Hermione said, shaking her head, when she headed in her Common Room. She had just been studying with Harry and Ron. 

Draco who sat on the couch reading, smirked at her. "The benefits of rolling with the Slytherin' Prince, Bookworm."

Hermione rolled her eyes, although he had a point. "Right."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" He asked curious, trying not to look excited.

"You have Quidditch-practice, Blondie." She reacted.

Draco raised his brows and smirked: "Have you been studying my schedule lately, Granger? Why do you know I have Quidditch?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because Harry and Ron were going on and on about how they wanted the field and the Slytherin got it."

"Oh." He reacted.

"So _we_ aren't doing anything. I'm going to make the next essay for our assignment with all the ingredients and all." She said sighing. "I'm off to the library."

"Allright." He tried to hide his dissapointment. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later Blondie."

"Bye Bookworm."

When Draco came in their Common Room, the first thing he noticed that there were books all over the place.

Then he noticed Hermione.

She was sleeping, her head on top of some big book.

He smirked. He put down his broom, ran a hand through his damp hair and softly, trying not to wake her up he lifted her up and started walking to the bedroom.

He walked as quietly as he could, but he forgot one thing.

Her head bumped into the wall rather painful and with a loud "OW!" she woke up.

"Blondie, what the hell were you doing?" She screamed, rubbing her head, looking at him in anger.

"I was taking you to bed, Granger, because you were asleep on some big boring book!" He said back loudly.

"Well, why didn't you just woke me up so I could walk to my bed. That way I wouldn't be in pain!" She yelled at him, still in his arms.

"I was trying to be nice to you, Bookworm, I can't help it that your head is so big!" He screamed.

Suddenly they looked at eachother and bursted out in laughter.

"You idiot." She said still grinning, after he had let her down. "Although it was a very sweet gesture."

"I am not sweet," he reacted, "I am sexy, not sweet."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked, quite similar to his. "Sweet can be sexy too, you know."

He smirked back. "Goodnight, Granger."

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

And suddenly she moved forward, put her hands in his neck and gave him just a little kiss on his lips.

He was stunned.

* * *

"That was really unnecessairy, Granger." He mumbled.

Hermione smirked, what reminded Draco of himself.

"It was worth seeing your face curl up all shocked and funny." She chuckled.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Then he lifted her up, marched into her bedroom. "You're not going to bump me against the wall again, are you?" Hermione asked, a little frightened.

"No, of course not." Draco reacted. "I'm going to shag you senseless." He threw her on her bed.

To his amazement she didn't even protest or ask questions or say things like 'have you gone mad?' 'we didn't use a potion.' and 'are you out of your mind?'

She grabbed him by his hips and moved him closer, before moving him on the bed.

She crawled on top of him.

"You have quite an attitude." She smirked. "Don't think you can get anywhere with that, Blondie."


	12. chapter 11

When Draco woke up, it was somewhere around 2 o'clock. He had an anxious feeling about something and when he turned around, he exactly knew why that was.

She was there. Well actually, _he_ was there in her bed but still.

She was sleeping so peaceful and serene, with her hair all over the pillow and wearing his shirt again. She looked sweet.

He shivvered. Draco Malfoy does not think in terms like _sweet_.

He quickly turned around and quietly slipped out of bed.

He had slept with the Bookworm, without touching a potion. He broke in cold sweat when he realized she knew that too. Although, she started it. She kissed him.

He got into the Common Room, quietly moving over the exploded door. He started to pace, running his hands through his blond locks, like he always did when he was worried.

_How could I possibly sleep with Granger,_ he though, _in free will! _

But he knew exactly why.

Because she was funny, even though she still was a bit scary. He couldn't remember a girl in his entire life that made him laugh like Granger made him.

Because he had discovered she was actually a nice person and quite pretty as well.

She was also sexy, because she didn't know she was.

He didn't like her and if he did he wouldn't admit it, but he was startin to enjoy her company. _Or something like that._

_But nevertheless, _he thought, _that is no excuse to sleep with such a Know-It-All Goody Two-Shoes._

He grunted as he realized she would be worried when she woke up she would want to talk about it.

shortly hesitating he got into his bedroom, quietly locked the door and get on his own bed. He ignored the painful feeling of missing her body next to his. _That will pass, _he thought, closing his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione reached out for Draco. When she didn't find him in her bed, she opened her eyes and looked around, ignoring the worried feeling.

She still wore his shirt, though.

She got out of bed. It was 7 o'clock, so there was plenty of time to do everything she needed to do. But first, she had to find Draco. She wanted to hear from him why they spent the night together. She didn't quite get it herself.

She got in the Common Room. Draco wasn't there either. She noticed his broom was gone.

His bedroomdoor was open so she looked inside and saw he had slept in his own bed that night. _That's weird_.

She sat down on the couch and yawned. Last night was pretty weird as well.

She had no idea why she kissed bloody ferretface in the first place, but she was quite shocked when he wanted to shag her after that. She hadn't even protested.

She didn't understand. Something inside her actually liked the blonde arrogant Slytherin.

He was funny and sweet in his own strange way (like carrying her to bed and bumping her head into the wall) She grinned.

And he was very handsome as well. She even started to enjoy his annoying smirk.

_No no no this is all wrong,_ she thought stressing, jumping up and started pacing up and down_. I can't like Ferret, this is all wrong!

* * *

_

Draco had been flying for a hour or something and looked at the big clock of Hogwarts.

_She was probably still asleep,_ he thought relaxing, _I leave my broom and get some stuff, then I go talk to Blaise and go to classes with him._

He quickly got to the Heads-Dormitory and when he opened the door, he stared in horror at Hermione who had been pacing up and down the room, just like he did.

"Where did you go on 7 o'clock in the morning?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your bloody business." He reacted coldy.

"Blondie, are you playing hot and cold with me?" She asked, looking at him in suspicion.

"No Bookwurm, I'm just the cold-part. I still detest you." He reacted.

"Then why did you sleep with me last night?" She asked cleverly.

_Shit,_ he muttered, she got him in a corner.

"Because you looked like you needed it and besides you started it! You kissed me!" He said, ignoring his voice got louder with every word he said.

"That I kissed you doesn't mean I need you to fuck me, Malfoy!" She said louder as well, "It was just funny to see you get all terrified!"

"Well, why did you want to fuck with me last night then, huh?" He yelled at her, throwing down his broom. "You didn't exactly protest."

Hermione turned red. "Well, I don't know! It just happened."

"I don't know either!" He said. "It must have been a very late effect from the Potion because I couldn't possibly want to sleep with you in free will. You're Gryffindor's Goody-Good Golden Girl for crying out loud." He said, his face in disgust.

Hermione's eyes seemed like on fire. "Well. I guess you're right about that effect, because I wouldn't want to sleep with So-Called Slytherin Sexiest either. So stupid of me to think even you could feel at some point!" She screamed in sarcasm

Draco laughed nervously. "You didn't think I was falling for you, Granger?" He said cynical, "that would be really unnatural for me in so many ways."

Hermione looked at him like she wanted to strangle him. For a moment Draco was afraid to see her fist from upclose again like in the third-year but then she said in a chocked voice:

"You don't have a heart, do you? You don't have a heart, you are a cynical calculating excuse for a human-being. I didn't think you were falling for me, Malfoy, I thought that you were actually becoming something you're not: HUMAN!"

And with that she ran into the bathroom, since her own room didn't offer much privacy and locked the door.

Draco just stood there in horror and amazement of how she just spoke to him. He felt something aching inside. He was _hurt._

Then he screamed loudly, his voice dripping with pure frustration, anger and pain, before he ran out of the Common Room.

That girl was going to bring him down at some point.


	13. chapter 12

And she just stood there, like some saintlike annoying holyperson and she said stuff to me that like were so cruel!" Draco paced up and down the Slytherin' Common Room in front of Blaise, who had just gone out of bed and was very glad he at least got some coffee. With his eyes he followed Draco, who kept running his hands through his hair and kept babbling about his fight with the Know-it-All.

"…and you know what's even worse..she all started it! She kissed me! It's all her fault."

Draco stopped with his yelling to catch his breath and looked at his friend, who looked at him with raised eyebrows and still hadn't said anything.

"you bloody moron, have you gone mute?" He asked irritated.

"No, I was waiting to cut in, Drake, relax." Blaise answered, sipping his coffee.

"Tell me," Draco said, sitting down on the couch, "What should I do? We still have more to do for our Potions-Assignment and I still want good grades, you know." Draco ignored that Blaise smirked at his obvious lying.

"Drake," Blaise said leaning over, "make up with her."

Draco opened his eyes so wide, Blaise thought they would pop out of his head.

"what!"

Blaise grinned. "You heard me."

"That's the dumbest idea you have ever suggested!"

"Not as dumb as you sleeping with the Bookworm for no particular reason!" Blaise reacted back, quiet enough so Draco was the only one to hear it.

"You don't get it," Blaise explained calmly, "because you have never been with a girl for longer than a night. When you fight with a girl, it's no solution to just ran off. You have to make up. You still got that assignment and face it Draco..you start to fall for her."

"No I'm not!" Draco reacted loudly, causing a lot of Slytherin' to look up.

Blaise eyes shimmered. "If you're not, then prove it. Go over there and kiss Pansy."

Pansy looked up quickly after hearing her name.

"That's no prove, that's just disgusting!" Draco tried.

Blaise smirked. "See?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair once more. "Merlin, what am I going to do?"

"Exactly as I told you too." Blaise said grinning. "If you don't want the Boomworm to hate you again like she did before all the shagging and 'potion-effects', you better go to her."

"But it's so.." Draco hesitated, his face expressing how repulsive he thought it was, "it's so un-Slytherin."

"Even us Slytherin' fellows do things for our women." Blaise simply said.

"She is not my woman." Draco reacted quickly. He jumped of the couch and said with fury: "The day I make up with Bookworm, will be the day she will be parading in my shirt in the Great Hall!"

* * *

Hermione was in her bedroom, making as much of the Assignment for Potion's as she could. She was writing down everything the potions did and when she would be finished, he had to do the rest. Now she was in such a big fight with Draco, she just want to get it over with.

She had McGoganall informed after class about the door and strangely enough without asking questions, she had repaired it for her.

Hermione found it hard to concentrate on her work, with all the angry words she and Draco had exchanged still screaming in her ears.

Today they had exchanged equal hurt and furious glares and it didn't made Hermione feel good. Unlike all the other fights with Draco, this one actually hurt her.

_I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, _she chanted, _I am not going to cry for that asshole._

How could she have been so stupid to think she and Draco were bonding or something like that. He was right, that was really unnatural for him.

She shook her head as if to clear her mind and bowed down on the Assignment again. At least she would still get good grades. She shook her head again, becoming sad when she thought of how many things she still had to do for her Assignment.

She quickly stood up. She had to get out. And so she got going, making her way to the Griffyndorroom.

* * *

""And he is just so cocky!" Hermione blazed through the Griffyndor' Room.

She was pacing down in front of Harry, Ginny and Ron, who exchanged glares while Hermione blew off steam.

"And he just assumed I thought he liked me, hell, I'm not that stupid.." She roared in anger.

"Hermione." Harry said.

"..and he is just such an ass, he can't possibly be the womanizer everyone thinks he is.."

"Hermione." Ron said.

"..now I'm stuck with that wanker and we still have so much to do for our assignment.."

"Hermione." Ginny tried.

"and he is just so.."

"HERMIONE!" They screamed.

Hermione looked at them and stopped pacing.

"You're just stating the obvious, sweetheart." Ginny said, grabbing her hand and guiding her to the couch, between Harry and Ron. She sat down in front of her on the table.

"And the obvious is, is that Malfoy is an ass, and that you're falling in love with him." Harry said with no expression on his face.

Hermione looked at all three of them and then collapsed. She started crying. She was too worn-out to argue and she just wanted to be comforted.

She felt 3 pairs of arms wrapping around her and she cried: "I can't! It can't be! No!"

And with that, Hermione broke down, and started telling the whole story. She needed help.

"You can't change the fact he's weakening you, Mione." Ron said, stroking her hair.

"Or the fact he is a wanker." Harry added in an afterthought.

Hermione started crying even louder.

Ginny looked at Harry in dissaproval, which made him turn red.

"Well, he is." He muttered under his breath.

"Sweety, you can't let him get to you like this." Ginny said softly. "You have to remain calm and act like you don't care. That's what will protect you from him."

"He's dead inside." Hermione sobbed. "He can't feel a thing. He's not human!"

Ginny, Ron and Harry didn't knew what to say, because they thought she was right.

"Err..maybe it's best if you sleep in my dorm tonight, Mione." Ginny said softly. "You shouldn't see him for a while, I think."

"He doesn't deserve that you like him, Mione." Ron added, "you should be with someone who makes you feel good. Not someone who makes you cry."

Hermione sniffed. "Why aren't you guys mad I like Draco Malfoy? I mean, _God_, It even sounds disgusting."

Harry and Ron grinned. "Control-Anger-Management."

Ginny slapped them both on the arm. "And the fact that we love you, and you didn't choose to fall for Ferret." She smiled.

When Draco wanted to go into the Common Room, he bumped into the person he was most afraid to see.

Hermione.

"Watch where you're going." She muttered.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, noticing her small bag with clothes hanging out.

"I'm sleeping at Ginny's." Hermione simply said, turning away. "And I finished the paperwork for our Assignment. All you have to do is test the last two potions. With Pansy or some random whore of yours."

* * *

And with that she walked away, leaving Draco once again.

"I told you that you should have made up with her, man." Blaise gulped down some Butterbeer. "Now she's gone."

Draco acted like he didn't feel miserable about it. "I don't give a damn." He said, before drinking another Fire Whisky in one gulp.

"Right," Blaise smirked. "You're just become an alcoholic overnight."

Draco muttered some insults, before grabbing another bottle, Butterbeer this time.

"I think I do like Bookwurm." He then said, looking into the fire with blank expression.

"That's what I've been telling you, you moron." Blaise grinned.

"She definetily doesn't like me." He said sadly. "At least not anymore."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't get all emotional on me, just because you're getting drunk."

"What am I going to do, Blaise? How do I make it right with the Bookworm again?" Draco said, running his hands through his hair.

He did that a lot lately.

"I have an idea." Blaise grinned, with twinkling eyes.


	14. chapter 13

"I need to speak to Hermione." Draco stubbornly repeated to Potter and Weasley, who both looked at him like he was some scary disease.

"It's about our Potions-Assignment." He added.

"We. Don't. Care." Harry reacted once more.

"But I'm sure Hermione cares if she gets a good grade or not." Draco reacted cleverly, loud enough for Hermione to hear it.

"Guys," he heard a voice say behind them, "What's going on? What are you doing?"

She pushed Harry and Ron away a little so she could see through.

"Oh." She said, frowning. "It's _you_."

Draco frowned too. "No it's not me, it's about the potion-assignment."

"I told you," Hermione said impatiently, "you have to test them yourself."

"I can't." Draco lied.

"What do you mean _you can't_?" Harry said sharply.

As long as he would live Draco wouldn't admit that Harry and Ron, who had fury raging in their narrowed eyes and stood their like statues, were rather _scary_.

They looked like assasins to Draco.

"I can't because nobody wants to try them with me." Draco lied again.

Inside he grinned_, right, like any women could resist him. _

"Please, Bookworm, let put our difficulties aside tonight and test the last potions, so we can get this over with. I can't good grades as much as you do." Hermione noticed the slight tone of begging in his voice.

"I'm not happy if you go, Mione." Ron muttered.

"Neither will I, but I'm going anyway." She sighed, after a long time thinking.

She looked at Draco without emotion.

"I'm coming, but after we're done, I'm going straight back to the Griffyndors. Don't get any ideas."

She kissed Ron and Harry on the cheek, what made Draco's face turn red and his eyes narrowed. "See you later."

* * *

"I'm still going to sit in my room again." She stated before entering the Common Room after Draco.

Draco didn't answer, picked up his kelk and gave her the other one.

She drank it and he eagerly watched her face. When she put her kelk down, she almost immediately marched to her room, picking up a quill and parchment along the way.

"Granger, stop doing that."

"What, Malfoy?" She asked sneering.

"That storming-off-to-your-room-thing." He answered.

When she looked into his eyes, his godforbidden silvery eyes, she sighed and closed her bedroomdoor.

"Hermione, don't make me blow up your door again." She heard him say through the wood.

She moved away from the door and sat down on the floor, her back against the mirror.

When the door opened, she realized she was stupid enough not to lock it. _Shit._

When he entered, almost cautious, she looked away, her brown curls falling over her face. She really didn't want to look at him. _No_, she thought_, I don't want him to look at me._

"Hermione." He said.

She looked up and saw that he had gone down on his knees and crawled towards her. His platinumblonde hair was messy again, probably because he ran through it too much, she wondered. He looked at her in a way she couldn't describe. She saw a hinch of nervosity in his eyes.

"What, Malfoy? What do you want now?" She said, her voice shaking.

He put his hands on her knees and moved closer.

"You." He simply stated.

"Well forget it, the potion isn't working yet!" She sneered, before crawling up quickly.

He grabbed her hand while she did it and when she looked at him, she broke.

She fell down on her knees again and started crying unrestrainedly.

"I hate you, Malfoy, I hate you." She sobbed. Draco looked in horror at the again-crying Bookworm. _Merlin, why did God make crying women so scary!_ Then he took a deep breath, _no time to be a sissy now._

And Hermione felt him taking her into his arms and before she knew it, she was holding on to him as tightly as she could.

"I hate you, I hate you." She mumbled, her voice getting softer and softer.

"Stop crying, Bookwurm." He said almost tender.

Then she felt his hands crawling under her shart, tickling her back, causing shivvers.

_Must be the potion,_ she thought, before she wiped her tears and started tugging his hair softly.

_Ah, she's responding,_ Draco thought with a certain satisfaction.

"You hurt me, Draco." She whispered then, moving her head so he could look her in the eyes. Then he answered something, Hermione never thought possible.

"You hurt me too."

And with that he pushed his lips upon hers. Softly he kissed her, he did it slow and gently. Hermione lost herself in his embrace and started kissing back as if she died when she didn't.

Then he pulled her up and took her hand. "Come." He simply said. He guided her like a child, into the Common Room, into his bedroom. Hermione looked at him with wide open eyes.

"I cleaned the sheets." He smirked at her, before he gently grabbed her other hand and started guiding her to his bed, slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse and taking it off.

He had satin silver-and-green sheets and when Hermione laid down she could feel the soft cold fabric against her skin.

Her hands shook a little when she started pulling his shirt over his head. "I..I.."

She was shut up by Draco's mouth, who came crashing upon her. He started to kiss her feverishly and Hermione couldn't do else than kiss him back, while letting her nails graze over his back.

He started kissing her neck, leaving little marks and bites on her, lowering himself to her breasts and her belly. She caressed his hair while he kissed her upperbody gentle, with patience. "Oh Draco." She sighed. Draco smirked against her belly button when he heard her say his name.

He moved her under the sheets and Hermione pinned him down on the bed and started kissing his neck and upperbody, making him moan when she found his nipples with her lips.

Hermione lost track of time, she really didn't knew how long she and Draco had lied there, slowly undressing eachother, kissing and caressing every inch of eachother and after what seemed like an eternity and a second in one, he started making love to her.

"You know what this is, Hermione?" He said, breathing heavily.

Hermione moaned and shook her head carefully, while he kept on thrusting.

"This is called make-up-sex." He breathed in her ear, before nibbling on her earlobe. "They say it is the best sex there is, Hermione." He said, breathing in her neck. "Are they right?"

"Yes, they are." She breathed against his shoulder, before biting it. She had her arms around his neck, her fingernails made marks on his shoulders.

"Good." Draco said with a strange expression on his face, breathing heavily while still making love to her. "Then I can tell you that I'm sorry for what I said and what I did."

He looked her in the eyes. She had blushes on her cheeks and little sweatdrops on her forehead and he kissed them away.

Hermione was amazed by what he said. He looked her in the eyes with so much care and sincerity that she couldn't do anything but believe him. And she truly loved him for it. _Well maybe not loved, but a definite liked, she thought_, smiling inside.

"I'm sorry too." She then sighed, grabbing his head between her hands and softly kissing him.

And with that..she came. And so did he.

When she slept there in his arms, in his warm bed, Draco couldn't get the cocky smir of his face. She even wore his shirt again. She sighed in her sleep, curling up against him and Draco pulled her even a little closer. He smirked. He couldn't care if whole Hogwarts fell down now, he felt good with the Griffyndor Bookworm in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up, feeling greatly satisfied and happy.

She stretched and looked at the sleeping Ferret next to her, grinning at his lovely sleeping face.

That night had been passionate love making and it was the best she had ever experienced.

Suddenly he yawned and opened his eyes, before his gorgeous lips went in that same smirk, she both liked so much and hated so much.

"Stop smirking at me, Blondie." She said, a smile appearing on her face.

"I can't." He smirked at her, before lazily planting a kiss on her lips.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late for breakfast." She said, before hopping out of bed.

"I gotta tell you, Blondie, that Potion you used was quite a good one. You quite excelled yourself last night." She joked.

Draco grinned before moving towards her, turning her around so she faced him.

"We didn't use a potion, Granger." He said, with a broad grin. "We did not use a potion at all."

* * *

Hermione looked at him in horror and disbelief.

"I gave you a mix of Butterbeer and Pumpkinjuice last night. Blaise tested the two real potions for me last night. " Draco smirked at her, visible very happy with himself. "So we shagged eachother out of free will and like you said, even on our own strength, it was the best."

Draco thought she was having a stroke. First she turned pale as a ghost and then she got so red, he thought she had to be related to the Weasleys.

"You did _what_?" She hissed through her teeth.

Draco frowned. He had except she would be in his arms already, but somehow this didn't go the way it should go, according to his plan.

"You did WHAT?" She then exploded. "I'm going to strangle you, Draco Malfoy, even if it's the last thing I do." She moved dangerously close to him and Draco widely opened his eyes when he realized she was staring the ready-to-kill-glare at him.

"No, wait..you don't.." He started, but with an "AAAARG" Hermione came running towards him.

As quickly as he could he ran to the exitdoor and started running the Halls with a greatly disturbed Hermione Granger behind him.

While he was running, he ran into Blaise, who came back from breakfast. "Hey man, how did it go?" Blaise said cheerfully. "I have to say the potions are wonderful, here are the test results, and..hey! where are you going so quickly?" Draco had grabbed the papers out of Blaise hand and continued running, looking after him like he was chased by the devil himself.

Blaise looked at Draco and suddenly a outraged Hermione Granger, who had seemed to got some features of the devil for now, came running after Draco, wearing only his shirt and on bare feet. She was very quick, though, Blaise thought.

He smirked and followed the running Hermione. _This was going to be fun._

"I'm going to kill you!" Draco heard her scream through the hall he ran too. He took a turn left and a turn right and then found himself in the Great Hall, where everyone was heaving breakfast. "I'm going to kill you!" He heard her again, so he started to run again.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting at the Griffyndortable, eating their breakfast quietly, since they all were grumpy in the morning.

Suddenly they saw a really scary Malfoy running into the Great Hall, looking behind him as if it was deadly tostopand started to run again.

A second later they found out why.

Hermione, barefeet, and well, pretty bare for the rest except a shirt that had to be Draco's, came running in behind him, chasing him through the Great Hall with all the speed she possessed. While screaming: "You bloody Ferret!" and "You're a dead man!" and "I'm going to kick your ass!" she ran after him.

Draco criss-crossed between tables and she even chased him around the Teacher's Table before they ran between the Student's Tables again. McGoganall stood up and tried to tame the visible outraged Hermione and the terrified Draco. Snape screamed at Hermione, but even a teacher couldn't stop her now.

She was going to kill Draco Malfoy, and there was _nothing_ they could do about it.

All the students who were at that time in the Great Hall, were stunned in amazement.

Ginny, Ron and Harry followed the spectacle with eyes ready to pop out of their heads.

"What on earth is happening?" They heard Neville asking with disbelief.

"I think someone is getting what he deserves." Ginny said, her mouth wide open.

Draco kept on running and running. _Thank god for quidditch, he thought, else I wouldn't be in such a good conditio.."_OOMPFF!"

Hermione had tackled him from behind and Draco slammed against the cold grain floor. The parchments Blaise had given him flew around everywhere, landing mostly in front of him.

"You bloody bastard!" She climbed on top of him and started to kick and hit him everywhere he could.

"Ouch! Stop..Ouch! AARGH, Bloody hell, women, cut it out!"

He had turned around and grabbed her wrists. "I like you, Bookworm, that's why I did it! Not to prank you, for crying out loud! You're so bloody suspicious that you would even consider a toothbrush a killing-weapon!" He screamed at her.

He heard a gasp going through the Great Hall, and rolled his eyes. "For god's sake people, mind your own business!" He yelled.

Everyone stared at them and Draco saw Harry, Ron and Ginny were about to faint. So was Pansy. Blaise stood in the doorway, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione stopped attacking him. "Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "You weren't trying to prank me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No."

Hermione first smiled, than started smirking.

"Hey!" Draco said indignant, "That's my smirk!"

"Oh come on," Hermione pouted, getting off him and pulling him up, "Don't be such a baby and share, Blondie."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You're wearing my shirt in front of the Great Hall, Granger." He stated.

"I know that." She replied dryly.

"Now everyone knows I've shagged you." He answered.

She grinned. "Right, and your little love declaration hadn't clued everyone in."

Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "You haven't told me what you think of me yet, Bookwurm."

Hermione looked at him with her eyes flickering.

Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

"I have to be hallucinating!" Seamus Finnigan said, stunned.

Harry saw Patty Park screaming in horror, her frog-like eyes popping out of her head.

When he looked at Blaise, the satisfaction dripping of his face, he immediately knew Blaise had something to do with it.

Then he looked back at Hermione and Draco, in a passionate embrace. Hermione naked in his shirt and Draco still smirking while he was kissing her. And that all took place, in the Great Hall, in front of all the teachers and all the students.

Ginny whispered: "Nobody could have been more shocked if Voldemort and his Death Eathers came in here and started performing 'The Sound of Music'."

With that she broke the tension and Harry and Ron bursted out laughing.

"Well, I'm happing for her." Ginny stated after wiping her tears of laughter, looking at her very busy (half-naked) friend.

"Yeah me too." Ron grinned. "When they break up I finally get to kick his ass."

When Hermione took her lips of Draco's, she smirked just like him.

"At least I never have to meet the parents." She chuckled.

"And you gotta admit," Draco said his lips moving closer to hers again, "Bookwurm and Blondie has a certain ring to it."

**Please tell me what you thought of my last chapter!**


End file.
